Harry Potter and PotterPuppetpals
by bloodwing02
Summary: When the kids of Hogwarts find out about the PotterPuppetpals site, will there be laughs or just plain wrong anger stuff?  And what will happen to the sites two biggest fans, Nate and Amy?  Just some random story I made up... rated for language


Harry Potter and PotterPuppetPals

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and ****PotterPuppetPals**** isn't my website. It's Neil and Emmy ****Cicierega's**** or however you spell it. Yeah, enjoy…**** Oh, and if you haven't been to this site, GO NOW. It is so funny…**

It was a cold, snowy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Almost everyone was crowded around a fire somewhere on the grounds. The same went for young Harry Potter.

The Gryffindor student sat at a table near flames in his common room along with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Harry had out his laptop and was intently searching something on the internet.

After searching random items and people for over an hour, Ron suggested something Harry and Hermione thought was worth while.

"Why don't you search your own name, Harry," he said, slurping a sip of butter-beer. "I mean, after all, you're famous."

"Alright," Harry replied, typing 'harry potter' into the search engine box. Hermione tapped the 'enter' button, and soon, ten results popped up on the screen. Harry clicked on one, which he immediately clicked out of because it showed not him, but a hairy potty instead. The toilet was covered with dark hair. Hermione stifled a giggle while Ron and Harry laughed out loud.

Then Harry clicked on another result. Suddenly a bright website filled the screen. Harry started reading aloud what was filing across the screen.

"Potter Puppet Pals," Harry asked his friends. "What is this?"

The three kids stood staring at the animated, what looked like puppets, move around, holding signs which read, 'Trouble at Hogwarts' and 'Bothering Snape'. The puppets look just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three gasped in surprise, which led Fred, George, and Ginny Weasly to come over and stare as well.

"It looks like a website dedicated to… us," George pointed out. Fred nodded and added, "Click on one, Harry. It looks bloody interesting."

Harry clicked on the sign that read 'Bothering Snape'. The screen flickered, and the animated puppets that looked like Harry and Ron popped up.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," said the puppet, sounding not like the real Harry at all.

"And I am Ron!" cried the Ron puppet. The real Ron turned red.

"Let's go bother Snape!"

"Right-oh!"

The puppets moved over to where a puppet that looked like Snape was standing. The Snape puppet said, "I am Snape, the potions master."

The kids laughed so hard they almost cried. Ginny was rolling on the floor by the time the spoof was done, and by that time, the whole common room was watching too.

"What the insert British swear word here was that?" Ron cried. "I mean, what was that?"

Now, a spoof called 'Wizard Angst' was playing. But, at that moment when the Snape puppet walked into the video, the real Snape strolled into the common room.

"What are you children doing?" he asked, sounding grumpy and pubescent. The kids immediately straightened up and stifled their laughter.

"Nothing, Professor," Harry lied with his fingers crossed behind him. The screen was dark, since Hermione's quick thinking had once again thought to turn off the screen. Snape, looking suspicious, turned on his heel and walked out of the common room. Right after the portrait closed, the screen was turned on again, and the kids watched all the rest of the videos, laughing their brains out the whole time.

…

"Great spoof idea, Amy!" Nate cried after hearing Amy's pitch about the real Harry Potter discovering the PotterPuppetPals site. Amy smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to create it."

"Good for you. Oh but by the way, why not include Draco. That'll be a laugh," Nate suggested. Amy nodded and walked out. Nate, after making sure she wasn't watching, grabbed his two favorite puppets he modeled just like the ones on potterpuppetpals: Harry and Ron.

"I feel cranky and pubescent today and I don't know why! Grr! I'm going to take it out on people I like!" Nate quoted his favorite video as the Harry puppet. In his own voice, he said, "Wow, those Hogwarts kids must be real idiots if they haven't found out about this site yet!"

Suddenly, smoke came out of the floor, and the real Harry Potter and Ron Weasly appeared.

"What did you call us, muggle?" Harry said, grabbing Nate's shirt.

"Nothing," Nate breathed. Harry let go. "Fine," he said, dropping more floo powder on the ground. Before the two disappeared again, Ron cried, "Check out the spoof we made of you!"

Nate looked quickly at the computer, then sat down and watched as a puppet of him on NateandAmyPuppetPals that Harry had created say, "Hello, I'm Nate Michaels…"

The End

**Yeah, I was in that kind of mood… anyway, ****review**** please!**** Oh, and ****potterpuppetpals**** is a real site, but Amy and ****nate**** are characters I made up!**


End file.
